


Red Contrasting White

by JustOne_Chance



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Engaged Victuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hurt Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about Ice Skating, Ice Skating, M/M, Mother hen Victor, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Post-Season/Series 01, Skating Accidents, Skating injury, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor with a K, Yuuri in Russia, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOne_Chance/pseuds/JustOne_Chance
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple training session, but when someone collides into Yuuri, things get much more complicated.
AKA Where Yuuri gets hurt and is layed up for a while and Viktor has to care for him.
((ON HIATUS, I'msosorry))





	1. Chapter I - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Skating season may be over, but Viktor refuses to let Yuuri get rusty. So they visit a local rink not too far from their apartment. The rink was quite full, but not unbearably so. Yuuri could practice his step and spin sequences, but no jumps. So that's what they focused on. Being quite well known, Yuuri and Viktor were given wide berth on the rink by most people. A few had normally carried on, but they really didn't mind.  
Viktor kept outside of the rink, leaning against the barrier, directing Yuuri from there.

"Why don't you try the step quad spin combination this time, _Sakharok_ " Viktor suggests. Yuuri pauses, cheeks pink. "W-Well I could try it," he trails off, unsure. With a reassuring smile from Viktor, Yuuri glides to the center of the rink.

It was perfect, the step sequence was going flawlessly.  
Then suddenly, it wasn't.  
Viktor didn't even have time to react, and Yuuri was turned away for his spin.  
A high-speed skater rams right into Yuuri and they both hit the ground.  
Viktor rushes to tie up his skates while the stunned skater struggles to pull himself up, purple already blossoming on his head.  
By the time Viktor makes it onto the ice, Yuuri hasn't moved much, still sprawled out with his left cheek still pressed to the ice.  
Then Viktor sees red. And he's across the ice as fast as he's ever been.

The other skater had been taken off the ice and a medic was on their way by the time Viktor was kneeling by Yuuri. He was shuddering, tears streaming down his face and Viktor saw more red. He sees the source of it when Viktor gently moves Yuuri to face him, his heartbreaking at his pained cries.  
Red was smeared across the white ice in great contrast, yet seemed to contrast more against Yuuri's pale skin. Just missing his eye by an inch, was a long gash down his cheek and to his jaw.  
A skate blade laceration.  
Then Viktor's own tears began to fall.

The medic finally arrived, and after a moment of shock, helps heave Yuuri to his feet, only to have him collapse into Viktor's arms with a yell. With support, they get him off the ice and an ambulance called.  
Yuuri tightly holds wadded bandages to his face; the tears wouldn't stop coming, they kept flowing.

"It'll be okay, _lyubov moya,_ " Viktor says thickly, his accent strong with worry.  
When Yuuri reaches down for his skates, Viktor bats away his hand and kneels by him. " _Predostav' eto mne,_ " he mumbles, unlacing Yuuri's skates. He's extra careful on Yuuri's right, as it seems to be causing him pain.  
Viktor holds Yuuri's hand, hiding his wince from the tight hold. He reaches up and gently strokes Yuuri's uninjured cheek. " _Vse budet khorosho, ona nakhoditsya pod kontrolem,_ " Viktor murmurs softly, unaware he slipped into his native tongue. Even though he only picked up a few words, Yuuri smiles at his tender words anyways.  
The wailing of sirens grow close and the paramedics arrive, bustling the couple into the ambulance. " _Lyubimaya, ne volnooysya. Ti sIl'naya. Ti spravish'sya_ ," Viktor rambles on, tightly holding Yuuri's hand.

And he realized Viktor was probably saying it more to reassure himself than Yuuri.

......To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation guide  
> All of these are rough translations.  
> * Sakharok - sugar  
> ** lyubov moya - my love  
> *** Predostav' eto mne - leave that to me  
> **** Vse budet khorosho, ona nakhoditsya pod kontrolem - Everything's gonna be alright, it is under control.  
> ***** Lyubimaya, ne volnooysya. Ti sIl'naya. Ti spravish'sya - Darling, don't worry. You're strong. You'll manage.
> 
> ~
> 
> Chapter one end! How'd you like it?  
> Tell me your thoughts below, please!  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone. Also, Happy Birthday to our sweet angel, Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> Also I titled this as prologue because it's hella short.


	2. Chapter II - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo arrives home with help from an angsty kitten. A bit of domestic fluff ensues.

****

     The trip to the hospital was uneventful, filled with soft reassurances and wounds being checked and cleaned.  
Awhile later, it was only Viktor and Yuuri in the small hospital room, Yuuri now sporting a row of stitches over his cheek and a small brace for his sprained ankle. The doctor advised to not skate for a few weeks, and follow the standard RICE protocol.  
As for his stitches, they were much more complicated to care for, but nothing Viktor and Yuuri couldn't handle together.

     Now they were alone. Yuuri had finally calmed down, but still hasn't said word.  
"Yuuri," Viktor coos, "Talk to me, pozhaluista," but is only met with silence.  
Until a tentative voice whispers, "I-I'm sorry V-Viktor,"  
"For what, sakharok," Viktor places his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and he flinches.  
"I fell... And now I'm hurt," Yuuri starts, tears welling in his eyes, "I won't be able to skate for a while-"  
"I don't care if you can't skate, I want you to be okay, Yuuri!" Viktor interrupts, moving his hand from Yuuri's shoulder to take his hand. Viktor's voice softens, "I care about you. Ai shitemasu yo."  
Those words resulted in Yuuri's whole face flushing a dark cherry red, "D-Don't you mean a-ai shiteru? Language barrier?" He stutters out nervously.  
"No, not at all, I know what it means," Viktor smiles softly, running his finger over the golden band upon Yuuri's own finger. Viktor leans in slowly, Yuuri's moves towards Viktor, their lips grazing, so tantalizing close-

     They both lurch back, cheeks pink - though Yuuri's were practically cherry red - at the sound of a knock on the hospital door. A second later a nurse enters, "You're all free to go, Katsuki, I'm sure the doctor advised what to do, so I won't repeat," She smiles kindly and backs away, bowing her head slightly, "Get well soon," the nurse exits the room, shutting the door softly.  
Viktor grins at Yuuri, "Ready for about a few months of rest~?"

~

     "You guys are lucky I can drive now, or you'd be screwed," Yurio smirks, "You owe me now."  
"Yes, yes, we'll pay you back," Viktor shrugs slightly, adjusting his hold on Yuuri. "Open the door please?" Viktor hands the apartment keys to Yurio. He rolls his eyes, unlocking the door and holding it open for them. Viktor and Yuuri shuffle inside and Viktor carefully eases Yuuri onto the couch, proceeding to recline next to him.

     Yurio sits in the chair by them and crosses his arms, "So what did the durak do to get laid up for a month?"  
Viktor wraps a possessive arm around Yuuri's waist, "Yuuri was doing a spin and someone rammed right into him. My guess is when they fell, the guy kicked his legs out and," he trails off. Yurio grimaces, "A skate blade cut,"  
Viktor nods, comfortingly rubbing Yuuri's side, who leaned into him slightly.  
Yurio gags, "You two are gross, get a room,"  
"We are in a room, you're the one intruding," Viktor lightly pecks Yuuri on the lips, eliciting an embarrassed hiss of Viktor!  
Yurio quickly stands up, grabbing his keys, "Yeah, okay, I'm leaving!" He stomps to the door and slams it behind him.  
Viktor chuckles softly and turns to find a red-faced Yuuri scowling at him, "Ooh~ That's a new expression on you."  
"You shouldn't have done that in front of Yurio, you know how he's like with public affection," Yuuri scolds.  
Viktor sighs dramatically, "But it's not public if it's in our home."  
Yuuri's heart warms at those words "our home". I had taken him awhile to get used to Viktor's spacious, modern apartment, compared to Yuuri's traditional Japanese home. But now, Viktor's- no, the apartment is just as much home as Hatsetsu is.  
Yuuri smiles and leans into Viktor. Viktor presses a kiss to the top of his head, "Want me to make something to eat? It's getting late."  
Yuuri nodded softly, "I'd like that."  
Viktor stands and walks to the kitchen and begins rummaging around for something to cook. Yuuri lays down on the couch, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him, and falls asleep.

     Viktor softly shakes Yuuri awake. His eyes flutter open with a sleepy smile.  
"Did I fall asleep?" Yuuri mumbles, sitting up. Viktor laughs and sits beside him.  
"Not for very long," Viktor picks up the bowls from the coffee table and hands one to Yuuri, "We need to go shopping… But we had enough for macaroni." Yuuri chuckles and murmurs a faint thank you and they both begin eating. They're in a comforting silence, leaning against one another with soft smiles.

    When the pair is finished, Viktor takes the bowls to the sink, against Yuuri's insistence that he could help, but Viktor demanded he rest, and to don't even dare put weight on his ankle! When Viktor returns they both curl up on the couch watching an old movie--with subtitles for Yuuri. Viktor doesn't really pay attention, just pressing light kisses to Yuuri's jaw and neck, and running his hand up and down Yuuri's side. Meanwhile, Yuuri watches the movie with enough attention he can spare until the TV becomes faint chatter in the background and Viktor's soft ministrations lull him back to sleep.  
Noticing he had fallen asleep again, Viktor shut off the TV and picked up Yuuri. He carries him to bed, Yuuri stirring lightly. Viktor sets Yuuri in bed and goes about his nightly routine before laying beside him.  
"Sladkikh snov, lyubov," Viktor whispers, softly pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. He too, soon joins Yuuri in the realm of dreams.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation guide  
> Russian:  
> Pozhaluista - Please  
> Sakharok - Sugar  
> Durak - idiot/fool  
> Sladkikh snov, lyubov - Sweet dreams, love  
> Japanese:  
> ai shitemasu yo - I love you (Formal intimate)*  
> ai shiteru - I love you (intimate)
> 
> ~
> 
> *Ai shitemasu yo is so formal yet intimate, it's typically used for marriage proposals, so that's why Yuuri acted like he did.  
> ~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm so sorry for the unbearably long wait on this! I am a student and exams are really really close so updates are going to be slow until summer, probably. I'll try my best for chapters not to take this long in the future, but sadly, I can't make any promises. I hope this length is okay, it's difficult for me to write long chapters, so this is probably the length I'll aim for.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if there's a noticeable style change about mid way, I took a long break in-between writing and my style changed a little.  
> Sorry if the format is wonky, I wrote and uploaded this on my phone!
> 
> Edit- Uh wonky double end notes... I have no clue how that happened.


	3. OwO I'm sorryy

I'm sorry guys, but this may not be updated... I'd keep it in the back of your mind in case I do, but I might not. I've gotten really down lately and have been having a hard time finding inspiration in writing and Im so sorry!   
I'll update when I can muster up a new chapter, but I wouldn't hope too much...  
I'm glad those of you who like it do like it, and I'm so sorry I may not update...  
I promised myself to update during the summer but I just can't get it up, and when the school year starts I'll be busy.  
If any of you want to pick this up and continue for me, its free game, just let me know so I can read it~

**Author's Note:**

> Translation guide  
> All of these are rough translations.  
> * Sakharok - sugar  
> ** lyubov moya - my love  
> *** Predostav' eto mne - leave that to me  
> **** Vse budet khorosho, ona nakhoditsya pod kontrolem - Everything's gonna be alright, it is under control.  
> ***** Lyubimaya, ne volnooysya. Ti sIl'naya. Ti spravish'sya - Darling, don't worry. You're strong. You'll manage.
> 
> ~
> 
> Chapter one end! How'd you like it?  
> Tell me your thoughts below, please!  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone. Also, Happy Birthday to our sweet angel, Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> Also I titled this as prologue because it's hella short.


End file.
